Dark Love
by CeruleanBlue18
Summary: Sora is a vampire but struggling with the idea of feeding, can Kain help her overcome her fear to save her life? OC x Kain


Hey there ^_^ Here is a Vampire Knight one-shot I've been working on for a while, enjoy :D - DAOTSB

Dark Love

I dropped two of the tablets into a flute necked glass of water and watched them fizz and dissolve. Gently swirling the liquid sped up the process, not that I was looking forward to drinking it. I had left it too long already though, the back of my throat burned and my fangs itched. It wasn't that I couldn't stomach blood pills it was just that they were nothing compared to the real thing. It wasn't a pleasure to use them but a necessity instead.

I took a sip just as Aido and Kain entered the main living room where I was sitting on a chaise lounge.

"Aww I thought you were about to snap and give into your urge to bite me" Aido grinned sliding in next to me.

I raised an eyebrow "You? Really? I don't think so" I smirked taking another slow sip.

"How mean" Aido sobbed.

"It was about time, I thought you had run out so I got you some more" Kain handed me a pretty little metal case with an etching of a dragon on the lid full of blood tablets.

"Thanks" I slid it into my pocket "No I just forgot then my hunger kicked in a little while ago"

"You saw me huh?" Aido winked.

"Actually" I tapped a finger on my lips "It was a member of the Day Class, he had such an attractive neck" I laughed finishing my glass and placing it onto the table.

Aido pouted, Kain standing behind me laughed "He could never take a hint"

"So I've noticed"

"Hey I'm still here you know!"

"We know" both Kain and I replied in sync.

Aido crossed his arms over his chest "You two are bullies, I'm going to go find someone who actually realises it's an honour to talk to me" And with that he huffed storming away.

"He'll be looking a long time" I joked dragging out the o.

* * *

Kain took the seat Aido deserted in his rage; I pulled my legs up and opened a book across my lap. We sat in silence for a while Kain was one of the quieter vampires and I respected that by not bombarding him with idle chit-chat when we were alone. I was behind in Maths anyway not that the book I was reading helped much; it was just frazzling my brain.

An apple was thrust in front of my face, a green granny smith my favourite.

"You didn't eat much at lunch" Kain commented when I took it from him.

"I just didn't fancy casserole, I ate pudding" I protested. Kain glared at me "Okay so it was half but I still ate that didn't I?" I turned away biting into the apple loudly enjoying the tangy taste of the skin and the juice of the flesh.

"Thanks" I realised I had be un necessarily rude to him; I flicked the page of my book. I could feel Kains gaze on me but ignored it, he was probably still angry at me for my lack of lunch.

When I was down to the core I began stripping away the remaining flesh with my fangs, a un ladylike habit I knew but I didn't like to waste any of the fruit. The words in front of me began to blur, I was wreaked.

"You should go to bed" Kain suggested about two seconds before I yawned.

"Can't I have a Maths test tomorrow so I need to study" I continued reading.

Kain placed one of his hands over the page "Do I have to carry you there?"

"Are you threatening me?" I laughed.

"Maybe" he grinned his eyes lighting up.

"Well" I moved his hand "You can threaten me all you like, I'm not budging"

Kain scowled "First you don't eat and now you won't sleep, you'll get sick"

"Oh stop worrying Mr. Serious" I poked him in the cheek. "You'll make yourself sick"

Kain frowned "Don't turn my arguments back on me"

I laughed "You left yourself open" I pointed out in a sing song voice. Kain glared at me darkly as I giggled. I could sense that he was going to lunge so dived away at the last moment seeking cover behind the table.

"You brute! How dare you attack a lady!"

"Heh, a lady? I'll tell you when I see one"

"That's just mean Kain; I assure you I am indeed a lady"

"You sure don't act like one" he shot.

"Well fine, I'm off to bed" I huffed. I left my book where it was and ascended the stairs he caught up with me near the top.

"I'm going too"

I rolled my eyes "If you must"

* * *

We parted at the top me with a wave and he with a nod. In my room I quickly changed into a knee length black silk nightdress and slipped into my bed. My arm collided with something warm, I thought nothing of it at first I was so tired but then my brain kicked in. I reached out and felt a shoulder, what the hell? I sat up and immediately recognised my bed mate.

"Aido!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Before I could do anything Kain burst in half dressed.

"What's going on!" he demanded his cheeks flushed.

Both me and Aido had jumped from the bed, I was holding up my quilt over me and he was holding up his hands in defence.

"Oh was I in the wrong room?" He laughed "My bad"

If looks could kill Aido would have dropped dead right there on my carpet, Kain caught him by the ear and started dragging him from the room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I can walk!" Aido complained.

"Oh like you can find your room?" Kain growled shoving him out the door.

Aido stumbled then fell onto his backside "Jeeze Kain!"

"Get the hell out of here!"

I had never seen Kain so angry before I was worried his powers were going to flare up. Aido managed to get back on his feet and scuttle away, Kaname was waiting for him just down the hall.

I sighed "I really can't believe him"

Kain finally came away from the door "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks"

He frowned "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it was just Aido being Aido" I laughed.

"Hmm"

"Sorry if I worried you"

Kain smoothed a hand through his hair "It's alright"

His nightshirt was hanging open revealing his chest; he didn't seem bothered and made no attempt to do it back up.

"Can't dress yourself huh?" I replaced my quilt then made my way over, Kain watched me with a strange expression as I buttoned up the shirt top to bottom. "And you're done" I patted his chest lightly.

His hands covered mine "Kain?" I glanced up at him questioningly he remained silent but stared down at me. I felt a shiver go through me when his lips brushed against my neck, feather soft. Then his fangs grazed my skin, I could feel his bloodlust.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly snapped back.

Before I could say anything he disappeared. Was he going to bite me? I went to bed a little shaken.

* * *

I stared at my sandwich without interest, I wasn't hungry at all. Lifting it up I quickly disposed of it in a nearby bin.

"I saw that" I froze up at the voice, Kain slid in opposite me glaring.

"What? I got tuna by mistake" I argued.

"You didn't eat breakfast either"

"Ill go get another one in a bit" I sighed.

Kain obviously didn't believe me; he got up "I'll get you one"

"Great" I muttered, that meant I would have to eat something like it or not. My stomach rolled at the thought, I didn't want food I was craving blood again. I had a bottle of the substitute prepared so took a long drink; it didn't make me feel any better. I sloshed the liquid around watching it swirl, what was up with me?

"Here?" A ham and cheese sandwich was slid on a plate under my nose, Kain retook his seat. "Go on, eat it"

I wrinkled my nose and pushed it away.

"Come on, just half then" he pushed it back.

"I said I don't want it"

Kain sighed "Please, just a little, a bite"

I took another swig from my bottle, Kain frowned.

"How much of that have you had today?"

"About half this bottle, why?"

Kain didn't answer my question he moved the plate toward me again when I drew back he presented me with a granny smith apple instead.

"Oh I'll have that" I took it gratefully and bit a huge chunk out of it. Strange how it didn't make me feel ill but I wasn't complaining. I winced as I felt my hunger kick in quickly drinking from my bottle; Kain took it away from me.

"Why?" I stared at him questioningly.

He leaned in and ran his tongue up the curve of my mouth licking off the apple juice "Use me" he whispered.

I recoiled in horror staring him right in the eye "No!"

Kain pressed his forehead to mine "I can feel it, you need my blood"

"I wont!" I protested.

He sighed causing my hair to blow around my face gently "You're getting weaker, how long can you last?"

"The tablets are working just fine" I shifted back "I don't need you"

Before he could protest I got up to leave, snatching my bottle back. When I was out of sight I drank the rest of its contents shaking.

* * *

Several weeks later I was sitting in the living room with a book waiting for classes to start. I had seen Kain a few times since our lunch together but always made my excuses, seeing him made my blood lust flare up.

"You ready?" Ruka peered down at me, I nodded she reached down to help me up "Feeling okay today?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go" I was lying of course as we made our way to lesson; I had trebled my intake of blood tablets.

I had Maths first thing with most of the others. I sat down and banged my elbow, I cursed that was going to bruise. Kain sat behind me near the back; I could feel his gaze on me but ignored it.

"Here" Ruka passed me a worksheet, the words blurred on the page so I blinked several times to clear my vision. It worked, for a while at least. I knew something was wrong first when my hearing went funny all echoed, I griped the desk so hard my knuckles turned white. Then my vision began going again, everything blurred into inky blackness. I tried to remain awake but didn't have the strength, I was falling. There was an eruption of noise, then nothing.

* * *

"Ugh" I turned over, my head felt like it was splitting.

"Shush, easy" A warm hand smoothed my hair back from my face; it felt so nice I smiled. "That's it just relax"

I recognised the calm strong voice "Kain?" I murmured.

"Just go back to sleep"

"What happened?"

"You're okay now, that's all that matters"

I was content to just lie there and let him sooth away my pain but knew I couldn't allow myself to do that, I could clearly hear the anger in his voice. "Are you mad?"

"Mad isn't the word" he muttered after a prolonged silence.

"I'm sorry" I felt awful in more ways than one.

He cursed "Do not be sorry, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have.." he paused a moment "You'll be fine, I had you checked over. They've given you some stronger tablets"

"Hopefully they'll taste better" I joked weakly.

"Listen I have to go out for a while so try to get some sleep, the more you get the quicker you'll heal"

"Ay ay captain"

Kain sighed "Do not leave this bed. Okay?"

I heard the door open and a whispered exchange of voices, and then he was gone.

* * *

I was woken up by a full body shiver, something bad had happened. I sat up clutching my quilt, reaching out in the dark even though I knew he wasn't there.

"Kain!" I gasped; it was him something had happened to him. I could hear others rushing about in the hallway, the scent of Kains blood hit my nose. Oh God. I had to force my body to move swinging my legs round and getting up.

Every step was painful but I was willing to take all of them just to see him and check he was alright. When I got to the hallway nobody was there, deserted it felt eerie and ominous. I could sense Kain in his room, he was injured.

At his door I had to pause and catch my breath, I had run all the way which was a bad idea in my condition. I couldn't hear anyone else in the room so slowly opened the door shutting it after I entered. I was swallowed up by almost complete darkness the only light a yellowish glow from a lamp on the bedside table.

I had to get closer to see Kain; he was laid out on his bed covers sleeping. I took a seat on the bed beside him taking in the damage; bandages were tied around his chest and head.

"Oh Kain" I reached out to cup his cheek smoothing my thumb over his soft skin; I hated seeing him like this. I could see he was fine that he was going to recover but I couldn't drag myself away from his side. When I leaned down to kiss his forehead hands clamped over my wrists strong as steel.

I gasped my eyes meeting Kains they were tainted crimson, how had I not felt his bloodlust?

"Kain.." I trembled the word coming out shaky. He continued to stare at me I couldn't help feeling scared. I tried to pull away but it was no use, there was no way Kain was letting go.

He leaned forward and I froze up feeling his hair brush against my face and neck.

"Kain!"

His tongue licked a trail up my neck making me shiver, and then forceful kisses the kind that left marks. Kain switched his hands around so he held both my wrists with one, the other held onto my shoulder.

I had moments before I felt his fangs puncture my skin deeply. Immediately I felt light headed Kain was drawing so much blood, so much blood I needed. My first instinct was to fight and get him off but I had neither the strength nor will to do so.

I owed Kain as least this he was always looking out for me now it was my turn. I closed my eyes and waited feeling the greedy tugs on my vein, Kain needed this. If my hands had been free I would have stroked his hair.

* * *

Eventually Kain pulled back, he lapped at the bite marks gently. I felt woozy but smiled when he looked at me.

"Feel better?"

He glanced at my wrists held tightly by him and quickly released them "Oh no! No!" he grabbed my face with both of his hands "Tell me I didn't!"

It was as if he had woken from a trance "It's alright" My voice was failing me "I'll live"

"No! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

* * *

Everything was hazy but I could feel some ones presence wherever I was. I smelt something sweet and intoxicating, blood? A hand was smoothing my hair down repeatedly in a kind loving way.

Blood, it was definitely blood and it was getting closer. I felt my blood lust kick in my fangs pounding in pain. I tried to hold back but my body was in survival mode, I needed this blood to live and goddamit my body was going to have it.

My hands latched onto the warm arm and I bit down into the wrist. The first few mouthfuls were heavenly but then I realised something, I had tasted this blood before. Only once a long time ago, Kains? No! I wouldn't feed from him. My eyes snapped open as I pulled away wiping stray blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Don't stop, you need more than that" Kain stared down at me with cool eyes and indicated to his still bleeding wrist.

"No!" I shuffled away from him "I won't drink from you!"

"Don't be stupid, you need to feed. You're so weak you've been out for two days!" He thrust his wrist towards me "Drink!"

"No!" I almost fell of my bed in my attempt to escape. My hand clutched the quilt in a death grip as my head spun, my chest was aching.

Kain moved slightly closer "Look, you're not okay! I can see that! Now just-!" I shoved a pillow towards him creating a barrier between us.

"Sora!" Kain yelled snatching it away. With it gone Kain could see my face again and the tears making tracks down it. "Sora?"

"Please don't make me" I sniffed unable to look at him.

Kain began to shout again but then caught himself his voice taking on a softer tone. "Sora don't cry" He came closer putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

I couldn't help it the whole idea of using Kain for food made me feel sick, he was more important than that.

* * *

After a while I started feeling sleepy my body was beginning to break down what little blood I had consumed. I should have moved so I could lie down but couldn't bring myself to do so, Kain was so warm. It turned out I didn't have to because Kain moved me himself tucking me up in bed, I was asleep before he had even finished.

* * *

When I woke up I was aware of two things, the dryness of my mouth and that I wasn't alone, deep sleepy breathing came from behind me. Rolling over I saw Kain his features relaxed in sleep. He had stayed with me all day; I felt my blood lust rising up.

Turning away I sat up and opened my bedside drawer, I frowned when my hand failed to hit cool metal.

"Looking for this?"

I snapped around Kain was holding my blood tablets case in his hand shaking it slightly so they made a soft noise. "Hey! Give that back!" I lunged for it but Kain easily evaded me smirking.

"I don't think so little lady" he poked me in the nose lightly.

I scowled and went for him again, failing spectacularly.

"Just give it up, I'm not giving you these" Kain laughed.

"I'll get them myself" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aww are you mad?" Kain cooed in my ear.

"Give them back you asshat!" I snapped but again he moved them out of my reach.

"Fine you know what? I don't care keep them" I turned away from him and got up from the bed.

"What are you doing now?"

"Going to go get some more blood tablets"

He caught my arm and tugged on it so I fell back onto the bed "Oh no you're not"

"Hey! I can take them if I want!" I protested trying to twist out of his grip.

"They won't do anything for you and you know it"

"I won't drink from you!" I scowled.

"So you would rather die?"

I looked away refusing to answer him. After a while I thought he had given up, he wasn't griping my arm anymore. I righted myself, he was staring down at the blood tablet container he held in his lap. He suddenly met my gaze then extended one hand the tin resting on his palm for me to take.

I frowned, what had changed his mind? I was reaching for them when his other hand came out of nowhere catching the back of my head and slamming our lips together.

I was dumbstruck for a while but then proceeded to try and pry him off, what had gotten into him? His grip was stronger than I expected however and I found myself melting into the kiss, The hand on my neck moved sliding up and down my back then in a slow circle over my shoulder blades.

Eventually we broke apart "Kain" he stared at me with such a sad look it struck me right to the heart.

"I don't want you to die" I looked away heart aching, he caught my chin and forced me to meet his gaze again "Do you hear me Sora? You will die and I don't want that"

"Kain-"

"You're still hesitating!"

I broke away sliding off the bed well aware my knees were wobbling a little. I couldn't do this, I needed some air. My hand hit the door handle.

"I love you"

I froze up my voice quivered as I spoke "Wha- What did you say?"

"I love you Sora"

I hadn't realised he had got up but he suddenly embraced me from behind and I burst into tears.

* * *

It was a cold night I tucked myself deeper into my coat as I headed back from classes. It had rained the day before and puddles dotted the area passing a particularly large and clear one I couldn't help pausing.

Flicking out my gloved hands I waggled my fingers and the water became my puppet. I was a little rusty but remembered stuff quickly soon I had the water flowing in complex manners and forming interesting shapes.

My favourite was butterflies the flittered here and there before dissolving in the air. I was enjoying myself so much I didn't hear him approach but then I never normally did. His arms around my waist broke my concentration the water plummeting back to the ground.

"Ack!"

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" his breath was warm in my ear and his body was kicking out its usual blissful heat.

"I saw the puddles and-" I was cut off by a soft kiss.

"You're freezing, let's get you inside"

I didn't argue and took the hand he offered; I couldn't feel the cold anymore.

* * *

Hot cocoa and warm apple pie I was in heaven happily sitting in my cosy bed munching away. The rain had started up again pelting against my window, I stared up at the panes longingly, being out in the rain with my powers was amazing.

"Don't even think about it" the gruff voice came from beside me, Kain was reading a history book.

"Awww" I pouted eating another mouthful of pie, I glanced over "Want some?"

He heaved himself up off his elbows and leaned over, I offered him the fork but he took the plate balanced on my knees lacing it on the bedside table next to him.

My protests were silenced by his lips on mine. I ran my hand down his neck gently ghosting over the almost healed bite marks. Kains hand enclosed over mine and he held me to him tightly.

"Thank you"

I kissed his hand "I should be saying that"

Well I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think :D Cookies for all - DAOTSB


End file.
